Harus Terpisah
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Cinta adalah tentang pertemuan dan perpisahan. Terlalu lama bersama akan menyebabkan ketidakrelaan saat yang satu pergi, tetapi jika harus terpisah ketika baru sebentar menjalin hubungan... jelas akan sangat menyakitkan. For young adult.


Seharusnya dia sudah tahu.

Sejak bunga pemberian_nya _itu mendadak layu dan akhirnya gugur, seharusnya ia sudah bisa menerka. Bahwa Tuhan telah memberinya pertanda.

Sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi mendengar fakta dalam untaian kata.

"_Asuma tewas."_

Dunianya luruh seketika. Sungguh, seorang _kunoichi _pun memiliki hati dan rasa.

Juga… _cinta._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. _I gain no financial advantage by writing this._

**Warning: **_For young adult_

**.**

**.**

**~Harus Terpisah~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Asuma tewas."

Ekspresi Shikamaru saat mengucapkannya begitu penuh sesal dan luka. _Jounin _itu menatap wanita di hadapannya, menunggu reaksi tanpa berharap akan menemukan ketegarannya yang biasa. Kabar seperti ini jelas sanggup mengguncang wanita mana pun.

Dan perkiraannya benar. Bibir Kurenai bergetar, lalu perlahan ia jatuh berlutut. Menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan.

Shikamaru tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain tetap berdiri diam. Keputusan untuk menyampaikan sendiri berita kematian Asuma pada Kurenai sempat ditentang Ino, tapi akhirnya gadis itu mengalah dan membiarkan Shikamaru pergi. Bagaimanapun juga, Shikamaru dan Kurenai sama-sama merupakan orang yang paling kehilangan Asuma.

"Dia memintaku menjaga anakmu nanti," ujar Shikamaru singkat pada Kurenai yang masih tergugu. "Dan dia minta maaf karena terpaksa meninggalkanmu membesarkan anak itu sendirian."

Kurenai mengerjap, menumpahkan lagi sebulir air mata. Namun, isaknya telah sirna. Pantang bagi seorang _kunoichi _untuk menangis lama-lama.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru."

Senyumnya cukup memberi isyarat bagi Shikamaru bahwa wanita itu ingin ditinggal sendiri.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu… aku pergi dulu."

Dia berbalik dan melangkah menjauh tanpa menoleh lagi. Perkiraan Ino ternyata salah. Kurenai tidak ingin berbagi duka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Shikamaru, Kurenai menutup pintu rumahnya dan menghempaskan diri di kursi. Tangannya secara otomatis bergerak mengusap perutnya.

Janin di dalam rahimnya kini sudah berusia enam belas minggu. Terbilang masih sangat muda, apalagi untuk menjadi anak yatim.

Kurenai menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi, kembali mencoba meresapi kenyataan bahwa Asuma kini sudah tiada.

Tatapannya tertuju ke langit-langit. Wajah Asuma seakan terlukis di sana. Mendadak saja Kurenai merasa melihat semua detail lekuk wajah pria itu. Matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, cambangnya, bibirnya….

Dia tak begitu tampan, sebenarnya. Sangat jauh bila dibandingkan dengan Kakashi, meski jelas lebih baik daripada Gai. Sifatnya yang cenderung slebor itu pun melengkapi kekurangannya. Wajar, Hokage Ketiga jadi sering berselisih paham dengannya.

Namun… Asuma selalu perhatian dengan caranya sendiri. Lihat saja bagaimana dia mendidik Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji. Kecintaan ketiga remaja itu pada sang guru nampaknya jauh melebihi kecintaan Kiba, Shino dan Hinata pada Kurenai sendiri.

Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Kurenai akhirnya jatuh ke pelukannya.

Dan perlahan-lahan mulai mencintainya….

.

.

.

#

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Seikat mawar tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di hadapan Kurenai, bahkan sebelum ia sempat berkedip. Wanita berambut sebahu itu mengarahkan pandangan pada sang pemberi. Asuma tampak sedikit gugup—sedikit rona merah mewarnai wajahnya yang kecokelatan. Agak menggelikan juga melihat Asuma yang biasanya begitu _manly _kini sedikit tersipu.

Kurenai mengerjap dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih," ia menerima mawar itu dan mencium aroma harumnya. "Tidak biasanya kau memberiku hadiah seperti ini."

"Toko Bunga Yamanaka sedang diskon," sahut Asuma buru-buru, membuat Kurenai bertambah geli. Lelaki memang sering gengsi.

"Jadi kau memberiku hadiah kalau sedang ada diskon saja?" Kurenai memutuskan untuk sedikit menggoda.

"Bu—bukan begitu!"

Tak pelak, Kurenai tertawa. Ternyata seorang Asuma bisa salah tingkah juga.

Nampaknya Asuma sendiri menyadari kekonyolannya, maka ia buru-buru berdehem dan berkata mantap, "Mau minum bersamaku malam ini? Anggaplah untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu."

Dan saat mengiyakan ajakan itu, Kurenai tahu ia mulai membuka hatinya untuk pria ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boleh aku merokok?"

Kurenai mengangkat tumpukan mangkuk dan piring kotor ke bak cuci piring.

"Biasanya kau tak pernah bertanya."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke rumahmu. Aku harus minta izin dulu."

"Hanya sampai aku selesai mencuci piring."

Kenyataannya sampai ketika semua peralatan kotor sudah tertata rapi di rak, tak sekali pun Asuma menyulut rokoknya.

"Katanya kau mau merokok."

"Tidak jadi. Aku tak mau rasa masakanmu yang lezat terganti oleh nikotin."

Kurenai tersenyum. Memang hanya Asuma yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Dua bulan lebih menjalin hubungan, Kurenai langsung yakin pilihannya tidak salah. Bersama Asuma memberikan rasa nyaman yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakannya. Asuma telah berhasil merogoh sisi kewanitaan Kurenai yang selama ini terkesampingkan begitu saja dalam kehidupannya sebagai _kunoichi_.

Ketika Kurenai mendekat, Asuma membelai pipinya dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Tak bisa disangkal betapa Kurenai menyukai sentuhan tangan kukuh Asuma yang begitu maskulin. Dia suka berada dalam pelukan Asuma—bersandar di dadanya yang bidang, menikmati detak jantungnya dan aroma tembakau yang tak bisa lepas dari tubuhnya.

Dan dia jatuh cinta pada cara Asuma menciumnya. Rasanya amat manis dan lembut, tapi di sisi lain, mengandung gairah yang membangkitkan getar-getar dalam dirinya. Membuatnya takluk, kalah begitu saja. Terseret dalam pesona Asuma.

Pagi itu Kurenai terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa sangat ringan. Asuma terlelap di sampingnya, tampak damai tanpa beban. Kurenai memerhatikan wajah _shinobi _itu, kemudian perlahan membungkuk untuk mengecup pipinya. Kecupan yang berarti sebuah keputusan bahwa Kurenai sudah siap menapaki kehidupan selanjutnya bersama pria itu; siap berbagi suka duka berdua selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Asuma, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Percakapan Asuma dan Kakashi terhenti. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati betapa serius wajah Kurenai.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti saja," Kakashi tahu diri, kemudian menghilang. Kurenai mendekati Asuma.

"Ada apa?" tanya Asuma. Raut wajahnya biasa saja, tapi Kurenai tahu ada kekhawatiran di sana.

"Aku hamil."

Rokok Asuma jatuh dari bibirnya.

"Sudah dua minggu."

Sebenarnya Kurenai tidak menebak-nebak akan seperti apa reaksi Asuma. Kaget, itu jelas. Namun, ia tidak berpikir Asuma akan sesumringah itu.

"Kau hamil?"

"Ya."

"Anak_ku_?"

"Siapa lagi?"

Kegembiraan Asuma tidak disembunyikan sedikit pun. Mau tak mau Kurenai tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku akan jadi ayah?" intonasinya bertanya. Memastikan.

"Jangan keras-keras. Untuk sementara, biarkan ini menjadi rahasia kita saja."

Asuma tersenyum. Saat itu, di mata Kurenai dia terlihat begitu memesona. Kurenai bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa nanti Asuma ketika sudah harus berperan sebagai ayah. Rasanya bahagia sekali membayangkan hal itu.

_Dia akan menjadi ayah yang luar biasa_, pikir Kurenai, tersenyum. Tak sabar bayi ini segera lahir, menjadikan mereka bertiga sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan berhenti merokok."

Kurenai tertegun sebentar, kemudian mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kau? Berhenti merokok?"

"Ya," sahut Asuma mantap. "Demi anak kita."

Kurenai tak tahu harus berkata apa. Hatinya terasa hangat melihat Asuma sampai mau mengorbankan kebiasaan yang paling disukainya demi bayi dalam kandungannya.

Namun, ternyata kejutan dari Asuma belum selesai sampai di situ.

"Dan aku mulai memikirkan pernikahan."

Kurenai langsung menatap Asuma yang duduk di sofa seberang, menilai. Hanya ada keseriusan di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya."

"Tapi aku ingin," Asuma memandangi Kurenai lekat. "Memangnya kau tidak?"

Tanpa sadar, Kurenai mengelus perutnya. Selama ini kata "menikah" nyaris tak pernah mampir ke benaknya. Bahkan sejak umur belasan pun ia tidak pernah berpikir kelak akan menjadi istri seseorang. Darah sebagai _kunoichi _mandiri sudah sangat kental mengalir dalam dirinya.

Akan tetapi… sekarang, setelah ada Asuma? Setelah ada kehidupan dalam rahimnya, buah cinta mereka berdua? Apa salahnya?

"Tidak perlu buru-buru kalau kau masih ragu," cetus Asuma, memahami diamnya Kurenai. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja."

Topik itu pun tidak pernah dibahas lagi. Seandainya saja Kurenai tahu, Asuma tak akan meminangnya lagi untuk yang kedua kali!

.

.

.

#

.

.

Setetes air mata mengalir lagi ke pipi Kurenai. Ia segera menghapusnya, benci pada kecengengan yang mendadak muncul ini.

Seharusnya ia bangga. Bangga karena Asuma telah tewas dalam pertempuran _shinobi_, gugur dengan sangat terhormat saat melawan Akatsuki. Nama Sarutobi Asuma akan terus dikenang penduduk Konoha sejak saat ini.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa rasanya begitu berat, begitu sakit? Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kurenai kehilangan orang yang dikasihi. Namun, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sesedih ini.

Mungkin karena dia memikirkan nasib anak mereka yang akan lahir tanpa ayah. Bisa jadi karena dia menyesal waktu itu tidak segera menikah dengan Asuma. Atau barangkali….

….karena dia sangat mencintai Asuma.

Karena hanya Asuma-lah pria yang telah menggoreskan kenangan-kenangan indah dalam hidupnya. Karena hanya Asuma-lah satu-satunya yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Asuma kini telah pergi. Kenyataan itu tidak bisa diubah maupun ditarik kembali. Yang ada sekarang hanya bayi ini, peninggalan Asuma yang harus ia rawat sepenuh hati.

Yuuhi Kurenai tidak boleh menangis lagi. Sudah saatnya kembali menjadi wanita tegar yang menjalani kehidupan sendiri, sampai anak ini lahir nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Rinai gerimis melatari upacara penghormatan untuk Asuma. Satu per satu _shinobi _berpakaian hitam maju, meletakkan bunga di altar yang memajang foto Asuma. Bingkai foto itu berpita hitam, dengan titik-titik air hujan di kacanya.

Semua mata menatap sendu ketika giliran Kurenai maju. Wanita itu mengambil setangkai bunga putih dan meletakkannya di depan foto Asuma. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk membelai foto itu.

"Selamat jalan, Asuma. Terima kasih untuk segalanya dalam waktu yang singkat ini. Aku akan menjaga apa yang kautinggalkan."

Kali ini, tiada lagi air mata yang tumpah. Kurenai sudah ikhlas sepenuhnya. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi altar, membawa memori manis dan segenap cinta mereka bersamanya.

.

.

.

**.The End.**

* * *

A/N: Fanfic singkat pelepas penat. Kebawa _mood _nulis romens YA gara-gara semua bacaan maupun tulisan saya akhir-akhir ini berkisar drama/romansa YA terus. Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review. Maaf kalau nanti nggak dibales. m(_ _)m

.

[Ket: Judul fanfic ini dipinjam dari lagu Cakra Khan]


End file.
